


Seeing your gallery, and kissing away your pain. Each line matching mine.

by RobronStories



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronStories/pseuds/RobronStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert sees Aarons newest scars on his chest and stomach. Robert wants too kiss away his pain, will Aaron let him comfort him?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing your gallery, and kissing away your pain. Each line matching mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my other stories on Wattpad @Robron-Stories. This story will contain self harming scars. And mentions of rape. I really hope you enjoy the story! Please let me know what you think!. Enjoy.. :)   
> Robron reunion!

 

Aaron takes Robert's hand leading them upstairs closing the door after them. Robert looks at Aaron surprised almost startled, Aaron notices Robert's confusion. Aaron walks over to the to the mirror hanging on his wall standing tall looking at his reflection seeing Robert meeting his gaze in the mirror. Aarons face turns slightly flushed and looks away from his confusion, "Aaron" Robert calls out in concern scared slightly of Aarons silence and no explanation as too Aaron leading them upstairs. Aaron meets his gaze in the mirror "Yeah know the last time I looked in the mirror? It was when I was looking at the wounds. All red from the blood, I still wasn't satisfied they were wounds I made I-I made Robert". Aaron sniffles through tears, Robert looks at Aaron stomach turning at Aarons admission of only using his mirror for sight of his scars. Aaron sees Roberts body language changing and his eyes welling up, he turns facing the taller man looking at his longing equal pain. "I'm sorry I-I wasn't there to help y-you" Robert chokes on his sentence. Aaron looks down "If wasn't your job too save me" Aaron admits looking down meeting the floor. "It could have been.. If I allowed myself to be" Robert says through gritted teeth. Aaron hears the protest in Roberts voice, "I didn't bring you up here too feel guilty Robert" Aaron says. Robert nods "I know Aaron, I know" Robert agrees, Aaron sighs turning back too the mirror. "Yeah know its all over and I'm living it all over again" Aaron says biting his throbbing lip hard. "You don't have too" Robert says voice gentle, "You still don't get it do you?. I have too see them everyday, and e-everytime I do all I see is him and the man I murdered written in them" Aaron says through heavy tears. Robert takes a step forward wanting to reach out and hold him, but seeing Aarons body tense up he stops. "Aaron you're not a murderer. Your the most selfless person I know, what Gordon did it wasn't your fault. I'm not saying that feeling will go or guarantee the pain will ease. But you won't always see them on your body" Roberts voice strong and promising. Aaron turns and looks at him "Pain usually is the only thing that makes me feel at ease. I didn't want too do this ye know, I thought I could handle it that is survive" Aaron admits. "Nobody does Aaron. Grief is one of the strongest and most painful feeling in the world, its unavoidable and escapable. We all have too face it. Yours was by creating a story telling gallery." Robert tells walking closer, "I-I could of told my story. By a book or poem, not skin" Aaron cries. Robert nods "Yeah but most stories come by shredding your own skin. That's what makes your story yours" Robert explains. Aaron looks up "I-I want you too  understand" Aaron says walking closer, Robert looks at Aaron longingly. "You don't have too" Robert says his voice a gentle heart tone. Aaron looks into his eyes "I do. I want too" Aaron says, Robert walks closer again placing a hand on Aarons shoulder and the other gently caressing his cheek looking into his glossed blue eyes. "I want us too have no secrets this time. A-and I know that involves showing you all of me. You need to understand but no matter how I try explain I can't, they need to be understood by you". Aaron says sniffling slightly, Robert frowns slightly feeling nervous slightly about his previous comments and disgusting marks about self harm marks. "A-are you sure?" Robert asks, Aaron nods putting his hand on Roberts hand on his cheek.  Aaron steps back taking of his black blazer and fingers trembling trying too untie his tie stopping too relax his hands. Robert reaches out too help him seeing Aarons pain and nerves before seeing his story. Aaron smiles very slightly in gratitude, Robert steps back letting Aaron continue. Aaron successfully takes off his tie laying it beside his blazer, he pulls out his shirt. Starting with top button slowly undoing it, reaching for the second button and slowly his shaking hands making its way down the buttoned line. Robert closes his eyes trying too make it easier on Aaron, Aaron reaches the end button taking a deep breathe and breathing out before opening the button letting the sides of his black shirt open at his sides exposing his scared stomach. Aaron sniffles loudly too let Robert know he's ready, Robert opens his eyelids looking at Aaron intently. Aaron head turned and eyes shut tightly. Robert walks over too him, Aaron feels his breath on his face making look at him seeing Roberts shocked and worried saddened expression he puts his arms around himself trying too hide from his gaze. Robert puts his arms on Aarons shoulders "Its okay. Its okay Aaron" he whispers. He puts his hands on Aarons face "Please let me see" Robert asks in a horse whisper. Aaron relaxes his shoulders and slowly grips the shirt slowly removing it from his shoulders. Robert helps him taking off his hands, Robert hugs Aaron tightly kissing his cheek gently "You're beautiful" Robert says gently rubbing Aarons sides up and down too calm him down. "Do you trust me?" Robert asks, Aaron nods lightly Robert steps back slightly getting on his knees in front of Aaron taking a deep breathe. "C-can I?" Robert asks, Aaron nods Robert reaches his hand out his fingers landing on his stomach making Aaron flinch at the feeling. He uses his fingers to trace Aarons scars gently his finger tips brushing up and down his scars. Robert closes his eyes trying to let the feeling of the silk stroked skin sink in, Robert tries to feel Aarons pain. He puts his head against Aarons stomach letting his tears fall lightly on his scars tracing and decorating his scars. Robert looks up at Aarons teared painful face, before leaning in and placing a kiss to the scar under Aarons belly button. He moves too the next one lining all of Aarons scars with gentle butterfly kisses, "R-Robert" Aaron says voice in a whisper looking down. "Sshh its okay Aaron. Let me get to know them" Robert asks looking into Aaron's memorising blue teary eyes. Aaron nods at his request, Robert smiles at Aarons trust and continues too familiarise his lips with Aarons scars. Kissing the older familiar ones on his torso. Aaron tears fall lightly on Roberts hair, Aaron grips Roberts hair lightly rubbing his shortened gold locks. Robert looks up "You're so beautiful Aaron" Robert saying placing another kiss "So beautiful" he repeats onto his scars. "And brave" he says "and strong" Robert repeats his words murming them onto Aarons scars. Robert looks up once more standing to face his Aaron, placing a hand on his cheek " I love you Aaron" Robert says honestly. Aaron nods gripping Roberts back hugging him tightly, "I-I love you too" Aaron says making Robert smile at him. "I felt your story. I'm not saying I know too a full extent but I know you and I see you. Fully head to toe I know why you did it, I understand why it helps" Robert admits. Aaron nods and smiles, "And I know now I have the strength too stop. I'm stronger than him, stronger than that 8 year old boy who was brutilised by his father. And i have the support too stop. As long as I've got you and my family I'll be alright" Aaron admits, Robert smiles and kisses Aarons forehead. "Yeah know Aaron I've had hurt most of my life. And I didn't always do right by that hurt, I've lied cheated caused pain. But the worst pain of all was seeing the person I love more than anyone hurt themselves. You give me strength too be a better person, and I will be I promise. We can help each others pain. Go inside each others mind to see what we find. I love you and your scars are part of you so I love them too." Robert admits holding aarond back against his stomach looking into the mirror. Aaron holds Robert hands around his middle, "I just have to deal with the permanent reminder" Aaron says saddened voice. "I'm not saying you'll ever see yourself differently, but I'll make sure you feel loved. And if one day you see what I see than you'll know why you're my world" Robert says securely. "Promise me I'll stop seeing him and J-Jackson when I look at them" Aaron asks, "I wish I could but I can't. But you've always felt you wrote them in your scars. So you can always rewrite them. I'll never leave you alone anymore, I didn't and couldn't help you. But now I can and I always will." Robert promises. Aaron squeezes tighter. "How did I let it get this far?" Aaron asks through tears, "Nobody knew so your gallery grew. But that's changed.I'll always be here for you. And for us" Err overt promises smiling at Aaron's reflection in the mirror. "Thank you for getting me through the trial and courtroom"Aaron says gratefully. Robert nods "Thank you for giving me another chance" Robert says kissing Aaron's cheek again swaying slightly entwined in two. Robert now understood Aarons self harm. Aaron now understood Roberts pain, together they can mend. They're stories were never needed paper or pen, but they'll never need a bandadge now and again. 

 

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
